Contract
by MHfan11794
Summary: When a young woman in a bad relationship claims that they can not charge him for rape, Detectives Benson and Stabler work to find out why.
1. Chapter 1

**I finished this fic in 6 months, and I had originally thought it would take 2 years *pats self on back*. I have to give a HUGE thanks to Sophie, Liz, K.E.B.123, and BensonFan711 for beta-ing this for me! **

**I would like it to be noted that this fic is based on the details of what I know of a true survivor's story. **

**Chapter 1**

After I carefully read over the contract, I signed it. How bad could a total power exchange be? I have a safe word I can use if it ever goes too bad. And, he sounds like a total gentleman. He already said he loves me. But there I was, spread eagled attached to the wall. There is a collar on my neck, like I'm some dog. I'm completely nude. I said 'game over' a few hours ago, but he hasn't stopped, or even slowed down; he has gotten more aggressive. He has a whip in his hand. I wince at every strike he takes across my stomach. He said I was going to be his little whore forever. This isn't love. This is torture.

**12/22/2010, 10:27am, Squad room**

"Morning," Olivia said greeting Elliot as he walked into the bull pen. Olivia had already been there for an hour before Elliot arrived.

"Morning," Elliot replied back.

"Why are you so late?"

"Eli just didn't want to let go of me this morning. How was your date last night?"

"He's a nice guy. I'm supposed to see him again this Thursday."

"What's his name?"

"Sean. He is a web designer."

"Isn't that what that guy Erik did? That one perp who was hitting on you during an interrogation and turned out to be a rapist?"

Olivia gave him a slight glare. Cragen came out into the bullpen, interrupting their conversation. They both knew what this meant, it was a new case. It was the same face Cragen always made when it was a case. "Who's catching?"

"We are," Elliot stated.

"Someone left this at the lobby desk. Said to give it to SVU."

Olivia got up and walked over to Elliot's desk and watched as he opened the 9x12 manila envelope. Inside, they found a hand-written letter that said '_Help me! 208 W 14__th__ Street. Wednesday the basement.' _The envelope also contained three pictures of a young woman, who was clearly bound against her will.

"Oh my God! Look at the scars all over her back," Olivia said, pointing to the photo. "We have to check this out."

"I agree," Cragen stated. "I'll call 1 P.P. and get a team set up. God knows what we just stepped into!"

The squad spent the next couple hours planning how to handle the takedown.

**12/22/2010, 5:04pm**

The address given in the note led the SVU squad to an average looking Manhattan home. Cabot had secured a warrant and they were licensed to search the entire house. They had CSU, ESU and the M.E. just in case. After ESU broke down the door, Elliot, Olivia, Fin and Munch immediately began to search the house.

"You and Fin take the upstairs," Elliot said to Munch, "and Liv and I will search the basement."

After a minute or so of searching, they found the door to the basement. On the door, they found a padlock. Both instantly knew they had gotten into something bad. One of the CSU techs came over and broke off the lock. Neither was prepared to see what they were about to see.

Olivia found a light switch at the bottom of the stairs and flicked them on. "Oh my GOD!" Olivia and Elliot both said when they saw the room light up. One wall of the basement had about two dozen rings at different heights, another dozen bolted to the floor and chains hanging from the ceiling. The other wall had what looked to be a workbench, only instead of work tools, it had gags, whips, ropes, and other bondage gear. In one corner of the room, there was a bed that had rings about five to six inches apart around the whole thing. As they continued to walk through the sadist's basement, they heard a quiet whimpering.

"Hello? Is anyone there?" Olivia said in a firm, yet caring voice. The whimpering stopped. "It's ok, we're the police. Can you tell us where you are?"

"I'm over here," the quiet voice said again.

Elliot and Olivia followed the sound of the young woman's voice to the dog kennel in the far corner of the room. They noticed the second padlock of the day; this perp was serious about keeping her there. Elliot ran off to get something to cut off the padlock.

When Olivia knelt in front of the kennel, she could see that the girl was completely nude. "Are you ok sweetie?" Olivia asked the girl.

"Could be better," She replied with a small laugh.

"Don't worry; we'll get you out of here." Elliot came back with bolt cutters and a blanket, which he handed to Olivia, then cut off the lock.

"Thank you," she said in a soft voice.

"Here," Olivia said offering the girl the blanket. The girl covered herself and crawled out of the kennel. "What's your name?"

"Jenny."

"Ok, Jenny. I'm Detective Benson and this is Detective Stabler. We are going to get you to the hospital to be checked out, and then we will get your statement.

Olivia and Jenny got in the back of the ambulance. Jenny sat wrapped tight in a blanket and refused to look up. There was a long silence before either spoke. "I don't understand why you are putting so much into this. You can't charge him anyways," Jenny stated in a matter-of-fact voice.

"Why is that?" Olivia asked as she turned to look at the girl.

"Because I signed a contract," she said with her head down.

"You're a submissive?" Olivia asked kindly. The girl only nodded. "Jenny, there is no contract in the world that can cover up a crime. If you said no, it's rape. No question." Jenny looked up at Olivia and gave a smile for the first time that night.

**

* * *

I love to read reviews! So please, take a few moments to leave a review for me. It would also mean a LOT to me if you could take a few minutes to go to Youtube and watch a video called Echoes of SVU, by BensonFan711. In part, that video was the inspiration for this fic that kept me going. **


	2. Chapter 2

**Thank you to those who read and reviewed/subscribed! I'm sorry it's taken me so long to put this up, but it shouldn't take that long again! And the story gets better, I promise! On with the story!**

**Chapter 2**

**12/22/2010, 5:39pm, Mount Sinai Hospital**

"Ok, Jenny, we are going to start with some pictures," the nurse said. Jenny nodded quietly.

"It's ok. You're going to be ok," Olivia said quietly, reassuring the fragile girl. "Jenny, can you tell me how this all started?"

"I put an ad on craigslist for a Master in the New York area, and he answered it." Flash. "We set up a time and place to meet and discussed the terms. He sounded like a total gentleman." Flash. "He said that anytime I needed to stop, I had the safe word, game over. I thought I was safe." Flash. "I signed the contract. The first few weeks he was good about it. When I needed a break, he stopped." Flash. "But, he started getting more aggressive. I would say the safe word but he would just ignore me. Monday, when I said game over, he didn't stop, and he didn't slow down…for 8 hours." Flash. "Tuesday night, he let me go out for a walk on my own while he ran errands. I printed off the pictures from his computer, wrote the note, and put them in an envelope. I walked past the precinct and dropped it off."

Flash.

"How did you end up in the kennel?" Olivia asked softly.

"This morning, he said 'let's play.' I told him that I didn't want to and that I wanted out of the relationship." Flash. "He didn't listen to me. He forced me onto the wall. He tortured me for 6 hours." Flash. "Then he went to his poker game and put me in the kennel. He said I was a dirty whore and couldn't be trusted. Normally, I would be able to do whatever I wanted, as long as I stayed in the basement."

Flash.

**12/22/2010, 8:24pm**

The squad cars were all hidden when Travis O'Neil came home.

"How's my favorite little whore?" He asked as he walked down into the basement.

"We're doing great," Munch said sarcastically as he and Fin came up behind him.

"Who are you?" He asked firmly.

"We are the police," Munch said as Fin flashed his badge, "and you are under arrest."

"For what?"

"Unlawful imprisonment. In case you forgot, Lincoln freed the slaves," Fin said in a half sarcastic half serious voice.

**12/22/2010, 11:42pm, SVU Interrogation room**

"So, Mr. O'Neil, do you want a lawyer?" Elliot asked as he walked into the room, followed closely by Olivia.

"I don't need one, I did nothing wrong," he said in a calm voice.

"Really?" Olivia raises her eyebrow. "You call torturing and raping a girl for 8 hours legal?"

"I had her permission to. She liked it," Travis said in the same calm voice.

"She said stop, that makes it rape," Elliot added in.

"NO! See, I have the contract she signed right here!" He pulled a folded piece of paper out of his jacket pocket. "Look!" He threw the paper towards Elliot.

"Hmmm…" Elliot said to himself as he read over the paper with Olivia looking over his shoulder.

"See, it says that saying no or stop means yes," Travis stated in a firm voice.

"It also says that when 'game over' is said, that you are required to stop," Olivia said sternly.

Travis leaned back in his chair and smirked as he said, "I want a lawyer."

**12/23/2010, 9am, Arraignment Court**

"Docket pending 1711. People V. Travis O'Neil. One count Unlawful Imprisonment, one count rape in the first," the court reporter says as he walks up to Judge Petrovsky.

"How do you plead Mr. O'Neil?"

"Not guilty."

"Bail, Ms. Cabot?"

"200 thousand. Mr. O'Neil raped and tortured his girlfriend for over 12 hours."

"Your honor," Sophie Devere started, "This was a consensual sexual relationship, involving BDSM. ROR is more appropriate."

"Until she said 'stop'," Alex cut in.

"Bail is set at 50,000," Judge Petrovsky.

"The people request an order of protection, baring the defendant from having any contact with the victim," Alex added in.

"Motion granted. The defendant is not allowed within 500ft of Jenny McConnell. Next case."

**12/23/2010, 7:34pm, Olivia Benson's Apartment **

"Thanks for letting me see you again Olivia," Sean Michaels said as he sat down on the sofa with a glass of wine.

"You're welcome," Olivia said, smiling at him.

"How's work going?"

"We've been working on a pretty hard case, but everything else is good."

"Do you want to talk about it?"

"I'm fine," Olivia said as she sips her wine, "thanks." Olivia's cell phone rang, and it being Cragen's ringtone, she had to answer it. "Benson." Olivia's eyes went wide as she listened to what Cragen had to say. "Ok, I'll be right down."

"What's up?"

"Problems with the case. I have to go. Another time?"

"Sure," Sean said as he got up and gave Olivia a small kiss on the cheek.

**12/23/2010, 8:12pm, Squadroom**

"What happened?" Olivia asked Cragen as she rushed into the squad. She could see that the tipline phones were set up and they were already ringing off the hook.

"Jenny was staying at her aunt's house since her parent's disowned her when she met O'Neil. Travis broke into the house, and kidnapped her while her aunt was out shopping. Her aunt came home, couldn't find her, and called 911. We have a BOLO out on his car, and his picture was sent to every precinct in the city."

"Ok sir, we'll look into that," Elliot said as he put down the phone.

"Look into what?" Olivia asked him, looking optimistic.

"The psychic from Florida thinks aliens put her under mind control and forced her into slavery," Elliot replied, rubbing his temple.

**

* * *

What did you think of the chapter? And where is Jenny? Also, what do you guys think of Sean? Please review!**


	3. Chapter 3

**Thank you for the feedback! Is Sean a nice guy? Just wait and find out! I wanted to post this soon, so here it is! On with the story!**

**Chapter 3**

**12/24/2010, 5:32am**

After 10 hours of countless tips and useless leads, they had finally gotten one solid lead. Susana Fernandez had seen the victim being pulled out of a black SUV and forced at into an old warehouse in Hell's Kitchen at knifepoint. Detectives Benson, Stabler, Munch and Tutuola left the squad to go to where Travis O'Neil was holding Jenny McConnell. ESU broke down the door, and they and the detectives rushed in. They searched the warehouse until Olivia and Elliot found Travis and Jenny in an office. Travis had made it a make-shift dungeon to torture his ex, Jenny.

"POLICE! Put your hands where we can see them!" Elliot shouted when they entered the room.

"Fuck!" Travis muttered under his breath as he surrendered himself.

Jenny was lying on her stomach, tied to the bed, when she heard the cops break in the room. She immediately breathed a sigh of relief when she realized she was saved. Elliot quickly ran over to where Jenny was and covered her with his jacket

"Travis O'Neil, you are under arrest for kidnapping," Olivia stated as she cuffed him. "You have the right to remain silent. Anything you say can and will be used against you in a court of law. You have the right to speak to an attorney. If you cannot afford an attorney, one will be appointed for you."

* * *

**12/24/2010 1:03pm, Squadroom**

Jenny had endured her second rape kit exam for the second time in less than a week. She had been raped and sodomized a total of 10 times over the course of thirteen hours. She was also beaten with whips so many times that her back would forever be covered in scars.

Olivia and Elliot briefed the Captain on what they knew and then Olivia went to interview Jenny McConnell, while Elliot headed off to interrogate Travis O'Neil.

"Can I get you anything Jenny?"

"I'm fine," Jenny muttered as she pulled her jacket tighter.

"So, tell me what happened?"

* * *

Elliot walked into the interrogation room, where Travis O'Neil was sitting with his lawyer, Sophie Devere. "Ready to talk Mr. O'Neil?"

"I have nothing to say," Travis replied, leaning back in his chair.

"Where is your ADA? We are ready to deal," Sophie Devere said.

"What are you talking about? I'm not making any deals! I did nothing wrong!"

"Except kidnapping, raping, and sodomizing your girlfriend. You used a bullwhip so many times on her back that she will have scars for the rest of her life," Elliot said sternly as he laid the photos down in front of them. O'Neil quickly looked away. "What? Can't stand the sight of your own handy work?" Elliot asked, noticing that Alex Cabot had walked into the room.

"She had it coming! That little whore signed a contract, then wanted out!"

"Travis! Do yourself a favor and just shut up!" Sophie Devere said, trying to quiet her client.

"I was in the kitchen getting something to eat, when I heard a knock on the door. I heard a voice say that I had to sign for a package. I went to answer the door and I felt a rag cover my nose and mouth. The next thing I remember, I was waking up in the back of a van with my ankles and wrists bound," Jenny said shakily.

"What happened after you woke up?" Olivia asked in a very motherly tone.

"He drove for a little while longer then stopped at some abandoned building in Hell's Kitchen. After he cut the rope from my legs, he forced me inside while he held a knife to my throat."

* * *

**12/24/2010, 3:48pm, Arraignment Court**

"Docket pending 2123. People V. Travis O'Neil. One count kidnapping in the first degree, one count rape in the first degree, one count sodomy in the first degree," the court reporter said as she walked up to Judge Petrovsky.

"How do you plead Mr. O'Neil?"

"Not guilty."

"Bail, Ms. Cabot?"

"Remand. Travis O'Neil kidnapped, raped and sodomized his ex-girlfriend ten times over thirteen hours."

"Your honor-"Ms. Devere started, but was cut off by Judge Petrovsky

"I've heard enough. Defendant is remanded without bail. Ten minute recess."

* * *

**12/24/2010, 5:28pm, Squad room**

"What are you doing for Christmas Day?" Elliot asked Olivia.

"Probably come in here and work on paperwork," Olivia replied with a small chuckle.

"Both of you go home. Spend Christmas with your family and friends. The paperwork will still be here on Monday," Cragen stated, as if it were an order.

"Thanks Captain," Elliot and Olivia replied simultaneously.

Elliot and Olivia gathered their coats and other belongings before walking out of the precinct together. "So, who are you spending Christmas with?" Elliot asked.

"I have no idea. Sean asked me to come over to his place, but…" Olivia started, trailing off.

"But what?"

"I just think it's too early to spend Christmas together, you know?"

"No it isn't. Who knows, this might be the start of a great relationship."

"Thanks El…" Olivia said sarcastically.

**Is Olivia going to Sean's? Wait and see! Next chapter will be up soon! Especially if I get lots of feedback! Also, feel free to follow me on Twitter MHfan11794**


	4. Chapter 4

**Thank you all for the feedback! It means a lot! On with the story!**

**Chapter 4**

**12/27/2010, 11:05am, Squad room**

Elliot had asked Olivia if she ended up spending the night with Sean. Olivia said she didn't go. She felt terrible lying to Elliot, but if it didn't work out, she didn't want him to be overly-protective of her. Olivia just thought about her night with Sean, how he cooked her dinner, shared a glass or two of wine with her, and even kissed her.

Elliot and Olivia were both hard at work on the never-ending pile of paperwork when Olivia's cell rang. Noting the caller ID as Alex Cabot, Olivia picked up the phone.

"Hey Alex, what's up?"

"Do you know where Jenny McConnell is? She was supposed to be in my office at 9:30 this morning to go over her testimony and she still isn't here yet."

"She's not here…Elliot and I will go check in on her at her aunt's house." Olivia hung up the phone and looked to Elliot and in a firm voice she said "We have to go."

"What's going on?" He asked her.

"Jenny McConnell never showed up at Alex's office."

**12/27/2010, 11:27am, Jenny McConnell's aunt's Residence**

"Jenny? It's Detectives Benson and Stabler. Jenny?" Olivia yelled through the house.

"Let's try upstairs," Elliot said.

Olivia and Elliot nearly ran up the stairs. They searched in every room with no sign of the young adult. Finally, they walked into the master bathroom and found Jenny in the tub, dead. She was almost in full rigor.

"SVU portable to Central," Olivia said after picking up her radio.

"Go ahead SVU portable," the radio voice replied.

"We have an apparent suicide. Request CSU and the ME," Olivia spoke clearly into the radio again.

Elliot just looked at Olivia and said "You did everything you could to save her."

Olivia looked straight into Elliot's eyes and just nodded slightly, showing him that she understood.

The pair had started to search the house for signs of foul play, but when they walked into the room Jenny was staying in, they found a note on the bed.

_Sorry. I can't live like this anymore. Jenny_

12/27/2010, 4:43pm

CSU found no signs of foul play, concluding that Jenny committed suicide. Warner's autopsy also concluded that Jenny committed suicide after the tox screen came back. Jenny overdosed on tricyclic antidepressants. TARU also dumped incoming calls to the aunt's residence and found a call from Rikers. Elliot, Olivia and Alex all headed up to Rikers and told O'Neil's lawyer to meet them there.

"Why did you call Jenny McConnell early this morning?" Olivia asked as she leaned over Travis.

"To talk. She is my girlfriend," Travis stated in a calm voice.

"EX-girlfriend as I recall," Olivia added, turning into the 'bad' cop. "Did you tell her to just kill herself because no one else would ever love her?"

"NO! I never said that!" O'Neil said, getting angry.

"Then what was it?"

"I'm not saying anything."

"If you confess what you did, I will consider a deal," Alex stated in a very professional manner.

"What are you offering?" Ms. Devere asked Cabot.

"Fifteen to twenty-five for kidnapping, ten to twenty for the rape and sodomy," Alex said sternly. "This is the best deal you will ever get. You should take it and thank me Mr. O'Neil."

"Deal." Travis O'Neil said, firmly.

Olivia took a seat at the table again before she spoke. "Why did you call Jenny McConnell at 8:27am?"

Travis took a deep breath before he let it all spill. "I called to tell her that when I got out I would come after her. I said that I would never get convicted because she was my girlfriend and she signed a contract."

**12/27/2010, 6:02pm, Squad room**

"Tough case," Elliot said to Olivia when he brought her a cup of coffee.

"Yeah," Olivia replied, "I just wonder how many more cases like this happen on a regular basis. Most don't even get reported."

"You did what you could, Liv. You can't make them come forward; you can only help when they do," Elliot replied back in a soft tone.

"Sometimes that's not enough." Olivia looked at the clock and immediately picked up her coat and purse. "I have to go meet up with Sean."

"Don't have too much fun now," Elliot called as she walked out of the squad.

**12/27/2010, 7:36pm, Sean Michaels Apartment**

"Wow! Olivia, you look…stunning!"

"Thank you, Sean," Olivia said giving him a kiss on the cheek. "So, what's this big surprise that you had me come over for?"

"I have a present for you," Sean said, leading her to the couch.

Olivia couldn't see a present in sight. "It better not be a pet of any kind…my last fish died within two days of being home," Olivia said with a slight chuckle.

"Just close your eyes and I will be right back," Sean said, teasingly. Olivia obeyed and closed her eyes. "Open."

Olivia opened her eyes to see a necklace, with three intertwined hearts, each studded with diamonds.

After a few seconds Sean spoke again, half-laughing, "Say something so I know you aren't dying of shock!"

"Sean, this is the most amazing gift I have ever been given! Thank you!" Olivia nearly cried as she gave Sean huge hug.

"I love you, Olivia Benson."

Olivia opened her mouth as if to say something, but couldn't find the words. "Thank you for this necklace. I won't ever take it off."

"You have to put it on first. May I?"

Olivia nodded and picked up her hair so Sean could put the necklace on her. "You just made my day a hundred percent better!"

"Oh hun, what happened?"

"The case we were working for the past week. The victim committed suicide today after her ex-boyfriend threatened to come after her. He pleaded guilty today and is going to prison for about 35-plus years."

"That's good! You got another rapist off the streets of Manhattan."

"It just never seems like enough. There will always be someone praying on women…" Olivia said, drifting off.

"But at the end of the day, you can walk away Olivia," Sean replied in a very sincere tone.

"No, I can't."

**THE END**

**Yes, this story is over *tear*I know it was short, but it was just a short story. I'm working on another one called Cyber right now. And it will be far longer than this story! What do you guys think of Sean? Should he come back in Cyber? Let me know what you think and I will continue to write more!**


End file.
